Turtle Bites
by punkish furball
Summary: UPDATED! XD A collection of one-shots of varying lengths featuring Kagome with one of our favorite Turtles (or other Ninja Turtle characters). All installments take place in the 2012 series continuity unless stated otherwise. Requests are welcome! X3 Installment 4: Remedy – Kagome/Raphael
1. Contagion

_**Disclaimer for this story:**__ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (the 2012 series made by Viacom) and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Merry Christmas one and all! X3

This is my latest installment in the InuYasha/Turtles fandom. I sincerely hope to see more of these, but I will continue to make my own contributions. Until then, please enjoy! = ^.^ =

**Installment 1: Contagion **

"You ruined my entire life!" Donatello shouted at Raphael as loud as he could after throwing open the door to his room. At the sound of the sudden outburst, Raphael sat up on his bed and lowered his comic, staring at Donatello blankly.

"Think you could be a little more specific about that?" he asked, only mildly interested in the explanation. Donatello ignored the question.

"You wrecked everything!" he continued to rant, "All my plans! All my charts! They're completely worthless now! All because of you and your girlfriend!"

Raphael narrowed his eyes and placed his comic book aside. "What does Kagome have to do with this?"

"You don't even know?" Donatello asked, exasperated, "You're the worst!"

Raphael abruptly stood and followed Donnie as he stomped into the hallway.

Higurashi Kagome was an odd girl from Japan who, by chance, happened to spot the Turtles in action one night as she was walking home. Since then, she was always popping up whenever they went out, trying to speak to them and wielding a strange bow that fired bright, pink arrows.

They avoided her as long as they could—or not at all in Michelangelo's case—but Kagome's unrelenting persistence and kindness wore them down. Raphael held out the longest, resisting her bell-like giggles, sparkling blue eyes, and dazzling smiles. Ironically, his behavior only drew her in closer and, eventually, he put up no resistance.

"Don't walk away from me!" he shouted, following Donatello through the living room, "What happened to Kagome?"

"Kagome's sick, bro," Michelangelo said from his spot in front of the pinball machine, "Didn't you know?"

"She's sick?" Raphael repeated, immediately worried. He quickly pulled out his T-phone, checking for any missed calls or text messages from Kagome. There were none.

"Weird. Why didn't she tell me?" he asked himself.

"Because it's all your fault!" Donatello yelled, angrily turning to Raph, "You and Kagome looked perfect together until you ruined everything! Just when April was warming up the idea of being in a relationship with me! This would have never happened if you took a bath once in a while!"

"What are you talking about? What did I do?"

_"Salmonella!"_

"Who?" Raphael asked.

Donatello sighed and placed a tired hand over his head. "A genus of rod shaped, Gram negative bacteria found in the intestinal tracks of humans and animals including turtles."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kagome is sick because of a salmonella infection. An infection she got from you," Donnie told Raph, purposely speaking slowly, "You made out with your girlfriend and infected her with _Salmonella_ now April won't come near me!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you've all enjoyed the beginnings of a wonderful thing! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you! Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =

(edited 12.24.2013)


	2. Chemistry

punkish furball – Happy New Year, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: VirusYoukaiChild, Gelasia Kidd, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, Silvog, SHINeeFan23, HalfBlackWolfDemon, redangel2463, kakashixangela, Tenshi Kagome1312, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Itoma, inuluvskags1, fallingyuki, Silversun XD, ChikaneUchiha666, Kitsune's Den, Aryenne, and ZeAwesumOtaku! X3

This post is one of many for the beginning of the New Year! I hope you all enjoy it and all the others to come. Also, check out my recently updated TMNT/InuYasha crossover, _Just a Little Kiss_!

**Installment 2: Chemistry**

"This is completely hopeless!" Kagome cried as she dropped her head onto her notebook, audibly whining. Sitting beside her, Donatello reached over and put an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that bad," he tried to reassure her with a smile.

"Yes, it is," she retorted, her voice muffled.

Donatello rolled his eyes and slipped his hand away. He thought tutoring April in trigonometry was tough, but he had no idea what he signed up for when he agreed to help Kagome with her chemistry homework. The only reason he volunteered to tutor her was to get in April's good graces.

'Too bad that ship sailed a long time ago,' he thought, dismayed.

A few weeks ago, around the same time she first met Kagome, April decided she liked human boys more than boy turtles. At least, Casey Jones was an okay guy when he wasn't on a mutant bashing rampage.

"Kagome, get up," Donnie instructed, "This assignment is due tomorrow, and I don't want to be at this all night." He paused and looked at Kagome's uncovered notebook, skimming through her nearly illegible scribbles.

"I don't see what you don't understand. We're only covering basic salt metathesis reactions."

Kagome lifted her head to stare at Donatello blankly. He sighed.

"Double replacement," he clarified.

When she didn't reply again, he continued, "A chemical reaction where two compounds exchange—"

"I get what you're saying!" Kagome interjected, irritated, "You don't have to talk to me like I'm an idiot."

"I'm sorry," Donnie amended, "Just tell me what you don't understand, so I can help you."

Kagome tiredly ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. Everything I guess," she admitted, "I sort of understand the concept, but how do I know which compounds are going to make what and how much of it is going to be made? Especially when there's stuff in the equation that doesn't even react with anything else! Why are they even there?"

"Those are catalysts," Donnie stated and paused before he continued his explanation. Despite her difficulty balancing equations, Kagome was a very smart girl. She was always genuinely interested when he explained his new inventions or latest experiments when everyone else didn't even pretend to listen. She even asked questions and added her input, which occasionally proved to be very insightful.

April wasn't the only reason he agreed to help her; Donatello liked Kagome very much.

'I just need to explain everything in terms she would better understand,' he thought.

"Okay," he began once he devised an idea, "Forget the plus signs, the yield arrows, the charges, the numbers, everything!"

"But, if I do that, what's left?" Kagome asked.

"Two compounds that have no choice but to react whenever they are together," Donatello answered, grinning.

"Then what about the catalysts?"

"Even without a catalyst, they'd still react," he replied, "The reaction will only occur slower. The purpose of the catalyst is to bring them closer together."

"Close enough to speed up the inevitable?" Kagome suggested.

"Exactly," Donatello said. He scooted closer to Kagome and gently placed his hand on top of hers, no longer concerned with the contents of her textbooks.

"The two reactants will come together and make something amazing," he continued, grinning when Kagome's face developed a delightful, rosy hue.

"We are still talking about chemistry, right?" she asked.

Donatello leaned in a little closer and, just before he met Kagome's lips, he uttered, "Definitely."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. Donnie needed a little love. Next time, it's all Leo! Until then, TCB! = ^.^ =

(edited 12.31.2013)


	3. Jealousy

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: HalfBlackWolfDemon, Aryenne, SHINeeFan23, Spastic Freak, Gelasia Kidd, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, ZzsheilahzZ, Silversun XD, Sillvog, redangel2463, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, ChikaneUchiha666, Kitsune's Den, ZeAwsumOtaku, Kole, and Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (2x)! XD

I hope you all enjoy this short piece featuring our favorite leader in blue. As soon as I'm done with the final edits, I will post a new TMNT/InuYasha crossover titled _Storm in a Teacup_ which will feature a Kagome/Leonardo pairing.

Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I recently updated my Hetalia/InuYasha crossover, _Culture Exchanges_. Check it out if you have the chance! X3

**Installment 3: Jealousy**

Leonardo's eye twitched as he watched Raphael shamelessly flirt with Master Splinter's newest student, a girl named Kagome. She was a pretty Japanese native with a strange affinity for trouble and an innate spiritual sensitivity which prompted Splinter to offer his teachings.

Leo confronted her several weeks ago in an alley holding a canister of Mutagen under her arm. After an extremely awkward and unprecedented conversation, she handed it over without incident and even made him blush she told him he was cute for a giant mutant turtle. One thing led to another and she ended up in the lair's dojo side by side with the Turtles and April.

Naturally with her charming personality and cheerful attitude, Kagome won over the Turtles, their _sensei_, and April.

'Some more than others,' Leo thought, bitter.

Since the day she joined their training sessions, Raphael one upped him during each one with more zeal than before, immediately bragging to Kagome afterward. The _miko_, as Master Splinter referred to her once or twice, was obviously impressed. It was one thing for the two of them to be rivals on the battlefield, but competing for a girl's attentions was a completely different type of combat, one that Leonardo consistently fell short in. Whenever he spoke to Kagome, they always ended up talking about the results of nightly patrols or upcoming mission specs, never anything personal no matter how much he tried to. When they were together, he couldn't help feeling too awkward to talk about anything else.

Now, the very sight of her and Raphael together could—and usually did—make Leonardo sick to his stomach. Then again, if Raph didn't do this, he would have never realized he liked Kagome so much.

He grunted when Raphael appeared and roughly clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Leo!" he told him, "I'm sure you'll handle leading the mission next time without me bailing you out, okay?"

Exasperated, Leo pushed him out of the way and stomped to his room, closing the door with a loud slam.

"If you think you're so tough, you be leader. I'm out!"

"What did you do?" Donatello asked as he approached.

"Do?" Raphael angrily repeated, "I didn't do anything."

Kagome walked over to the two turtles and said, "Calm down, Raph. I'm sure Leonardo will come around soon enough."

"Whatever you say."

However, hours later when the time came for the team to depart for their nightly patrol, Leonardo still didn't leave his room. He remained reclined on his bed even when there was timid knock at his door. He only knew of two people who knocked before entering his room, and Splinter's would have been a bit more forceful.

"Come in," he instructed.

As he expected, Kagome walked inside and sat on the edge of his bed so he could face her.

"So I'm guessing you already know why I'm here," she began.

"Yeah, I know," he responded, "Did Master Splinter send you?"

"No, I decided to check on you on my own."

It surprised Leonardo that she thought of him, but he liked it. On impulse, he told her so.

Kagome giggled. "It's nice to know you value my opinion so much."

Leo huffed and rolled on his side so Kagome couldn't see the self-conscious look on his face.

"Not as much as you value Raphael," he countered.

He stiffened when Kagome sighed, clearly disheartened by his comment. He immediately regretted saying it.

"You don't get it at all," she begrudgingly said, "Then again, I guess boys are the same no matter what species they are."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still not turning to face her.

"I've been in this exact situation before," she continued, "With no warning, you go off and brood without letting anyone else know exactly what's on your mind. Now we all have to sit around and try to figure out what you're thinking, worrying that we did something or said something that may have upset you."

Leonardo snorted. "I guarantee the others are not that hung up on this."

"Well, I'm not exactly speaking on their behalf," Kagome clarified, wearing a slight grimace.

"You mean…?" Leo immediately turned over and sat up, looking her in the eye.

"Kagome, I'm not mad at you."

"I know, but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible," she confessed, "You think I'd learn to be more direct by now."

"I don't understand. You came in here because of the mission, right?"

"Partly. But there is another reason I wanted to talk to you."

-O0o0O-

Raphael growled as he continued to pound on Leonardo's bedroom door. At first, he thought it was a good idea when Kagome volunteered to retrieve him, but, as Leonardo's absence persisted, he was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Get out of there, you big cry baby!" he demanded.

"Raphael, relax!" Donatello urged him.

"Yeah," Michelangelo added, "Kagome went in there like ten minutes ago. Let her work her magic, bro."

"We should have been gone way before now!" Raphael shouted and turned back to the door, "If you're not out in the next five seconds, we're leaving without you!"

Soon after he spoke, Leonardo opened the door and emerged, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Sorry for the wait, guys," he amended, still smiling, "Let's get going."

The trio of turtles remained still as their leader strode passed them as though nothing happened. Kagome followed after, pausing to stand in the doorway.

"What did you do to him?" Raphael abruptly asked her.

Kagome shrugged and replied, "I got him out of his room just like I said I would."

"But how?" Donatello pressed.

"I already told you." Michelangelo paused then whispered, "Magic."

"Hey, guys!" Leo called out from the Shellraiser, "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind."

Kagome chuckled as the three turtles ran after Leo. Raph lagged behind for a split second, promising the two of them will speak later. She only nodded before she turned and slowly made her way to the dojo. He wouldn't believe what happened when she told him even though she actually took his advice. A subtle blush appeared on her cheeks; she could barely believe it herself.

_-O0o0O-_

Leonardo smirked as Kagome sat across from him, her head turned and her hands nervously twisting the hem of her skirt. She was absolutely adorable.

"You like me," he confidently stated.

"Don't rub it in!" she retorted as she looked back at him, "I wanted to tell you sooner, but the timing was never right before now. To be honest, I thought you would have figured it out."

"Well," Leo began to admit, "I actually thought that you and Raph were—"

"Seriously?" Kagome uttered, "Me and Raphael?" She chuckled at the look on Leo's face, thoroughly enjoying her chance at the upper hand.

"What was I supposed to think?" he countered, "The two of you are always talking and hanging out when you leave the lair. You seem really close."

"Of course we do. We are close," she stated matter-of-factly, "I also play video games with Mikey and help him cook his pizza creations and spar with Donnie after he helps me with my homework. It's what friends do."

"Okay. I get it." He paused and quietly added, "You spar with Donnie?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's a very patient teacher when he has a competent pupil. Besides, there's a lot of stuff I do that you're overlooking."

"Like what?"

She began her list, holding up a finger for each item. "I watch _Space_ _Heroes_ with you even though I hate it, I always make sure I'm here when you come back from patrol just so I can talk to you, I take care of your injuries even when you don't want me to, I find reasons to stay in the dojo while you're practicing with your katana so I can watch you, and a bunch of other things it wouldn't do me any good to name because I don't want your ego to get any bigger than it already is right now."

Leonardo smiled and replied, "I think I can figure the rest out on my own."

He wanted nothing more than to continue sitting here with Kagome, but, if the commotion beyond his doorway was any indication, their time together was quickly growing short. Leonardo reached out and placed his hand on top of Kagome's resting in her lap.

"I should probably get going before Raphael breaks my door down," he told her, "We can finish talking about…us when I get back."

"Sounds good, but there is one more thing I wanted to do before you leave."

Kagome slipped her hand from Leo's and placed one on each side of his face. In one fluid motion, she leaned forward and slanted her head, firmly placing her lips to his. Leonardo remained still until Kagome pulled away, too stunned to fully participate in the kiss. He was visibly disappointed when it ended.

"We can pick this up when you get back too. Until then, _ganbatte_, Leo-kun."

_-O0o0O-_

punkish furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. The next one will be Kagome/Raphael, a follow-up to Contagion. After that, it'll be Kagome/Chris Bradford as requested by Kole. Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =

(edited 01.23.2013)


	4. Remedy

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: SHINeeFan23, Aryenne, redangel2463, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Spastic Freak, Silversun XD, Sillvog, inuluvskags1, GiggleboxGirlie, ChikaneUchiha666, Orihime-San, fallingyuki, Kitsune's Den, callmeBaby'08 (2x), xXxBloodyPrincess01xXx, and Kishin Asura90! X3

So I felt badly about how Raph ended up in the first installment that I wrote this little follow-up piece. I hope you enjoy it! X3

**Installment 4: Remedy**

Kagome quickly sat up when she heard a knock at her bedroom door ready to greet her latest visitor. For the past three days, she was confined to her bed with what her classmates and teachers believed was food poisoning from cheap sushi. Three, wretched days of spewing bodily fluids, constant dry heaving, and stabbing pains in her abdomen.

'At least, it's finally over!' she thought, relieved. Better still, her uncle Murakami allowed her an extra day home to relax before returning to school.

"Come in," she called out. As instructed, April O'Neil, her new friend and classmate, walked inside and approached Kagome's bedside.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you feeling?" she asked her bedridden friend.

"Much, much better," Kagome answered. She paused then added with a crooked grin, "So you can ditch the med gear anytime you want."

April sheepishly chuckled as she slipped the surgical mask from her face and tucked it in her back pocket. "Sorry. I was just being cautious. I can't handle anymore absences this semester."

"I understand; I'm only teasing you," Kagome replied, "Thanks for checking up on me while my uncle's running the restaurant."

"No problem. When do you think you'll be ready to go back to class?"

"Maybe in a day or two once I finish all this work I've missed," Kagome said, tiredly glancing at the assorted pile of textbooks, binders, and paper printouts on her desk, some of which April delivered herself.

April grinned. "Don't worry. I promise I'll bring you all the answers by tomorrow."

"You're a life saver, April!" Kagome gratefully replied then looked at her bedside alarm clock.

"You better get going before you miss tonight's training."

"Yeah. You need anything before I leave."

"Just tell _sensei_ I should be back on my feet in time to make it to tomorrow's session." Based on what April told her, Master Splinter was concerned with her absence and awaited her return to her training without asking for specifics.

"Got it. See you later, Kagome."

When April stood and stepped into the hallway, she ran into Raphael before she could reach the stairwell. She was noticeably shocked. He didn't seem to be aware Kagome was sick before now, and Kagome would have mentioned if he was coming to visit especially if she told her she was sick. Curiously, the turtle was carrying a large serving tray and wearing a shoulder bag and a surgical mask fastened around his head.

"Hey there, Raph," she greeted him, "What brings you here?"

"I came to see Kagome," he answered, his voice flat and muffled.

"Oh, you do know she's sick, right? I don't think…"

April trailed off when she saw the defeated look on Raphael's face, a very uncharacteristic expression for the gruff, confident turtle. It seemed that, not only did he found out his girlfriend was ill, he also found out exactly how she got sick.

"I mean, go right ahead," April quickly amended and stepped away from the door, continuing her path out of the apartment. As curious as she was, the couple needed their privacy. Besides, she could count on Kagome to fill her in later.

With the redhead gone, Raphael took a deep breath before he opened the door to Kagome's room without knocking, balancing the tray on one hand.

"Raphael!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw him in her doorway, surprised but happy to see him. Then again, she should have expected he would show up sooner or later. Her illness—and the embarrassment that resulted when she learned how she contracted it—prevented her from contacting him.

"Hey, K," he nervously greeted her, "I heard you're sick so I came to see you."

"That's sweet," she told him with a grin, "I wanted to tell you, but—"

"It's okay! I don't mind," he insisted, "I just wanted to bring you something to make you feel better. So here!" By the time he finished speaking, Raphael's voice rose to a rough shout.

Kagome blinked owlishly as she looked down at the tray Raphael abruptly placed in front of her. On top of it was a simple table setting with a large bowl full of a murky, red liquid that emitted a displeasing, burnt odor.

"Raph, what is this?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Vegetable soup," he answered, "I made it myself before I came, and Murakami let me heat it up downstairs."

Kagome gingerly picked up the spoon from the tray and dipped it into the bowl, swirling its contents. There was definitely more contained inside than she first thought.

"Well, it's very interesting," she shakily commented, "When you cook something, you definitely make sure it's thoroughly cooked."

Raphael panicked. "I'll get you everything else!"

"There's no need for that," Kagome reassuringly said, "You made this just for me. How could I not at least try it?"

She slowly ate a spoonful, thoughtfully chewing the limp veggies mingled with the cloudy broth before swallowing with a loud gulp.

"So what do you think?" Raph tentatively asked.

"The flavor is certainly unique. Honestly, this is the worst thing I ever tasted," Kagome reluctantly admitted.

"I'll go get you some water!"

"I'd rather have tea," she said and began to get up, "I'll go make us some."

"No way!" Raphael protested, "I'll do it. You just sit tight. I'll be right back." He hurriedly left the room leaving the tray and Kagome behind.

"What in the world is his problem?" Kagome vocally mused, irritated with Raphael's erratic behavior.

Keeping his distance because she was ill was something she could understand, but, if he was going to behave like this, he could have easily stayed home and waited for her to show up. She huffed and stood, donning her house slippers before walking downstairs to the kitchen. When she peeked inside the entryway, she saw Raphael hanging his head over the counter with his hands planted firmly on its surface.

"What is wrong with me? This is all my fault, and I can't do anything about it!" he berated himself, "I can't even make Kagome a cup of tea!"

'So that's what this has been about,' Kagome realized. She should have known the bogus sushi excuse wouldn't hold up but suspected Raphael had a little help coming to the correct conclusion.

Smiling, she approached the crestfallen turtle from behind and wrapped her arms about his neck.

"Kagome!" he shouted, stiffening, "What are you doing? You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine, Raph," she insisted, "You worry too much."

When he turned around to scold her, she slipped the surgical mask off his face and kissed him, placing her hands on his shell for leverage. In his surprise, Raphael jerked away from her, holding Kagome an arm's length away.

"Don't do that!" he shouted.

Instead of getting upset, Kagome cheekily grinned and retorted, "Why shouldn't I? We are dating, aren't we? It should be expected." Raphael blushed; he always did whenever anyone brought up their relationship so bluntly.

"Because—I'll just get you sick again!" he blurted.

"I'll take my chances."

"But—"

She reached up and pressed a gentle fingertip to his lips.

"Now that we both know about turtle cooties, we'll be careful so I don't get them again, okay?" she told him.

Finally relenting, Raphael smirked and removed her finger, enclosing her hand in his. "As long as I can still kiss you."

"Of course you can," she replied, "Now more over. I'll make us tea and something to eat."

Raphael cringed as he stepped aside. "Was the soup really that bad?

Kagome giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Face it, Raph. You're an amazing boyfriend, but an awful cook."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I've hope you've all enjoyed this latest installment. The next one will be a Chris Bradford/Kagome followed by a friendship piece with April O'Neil and Casey Jones and another one with Mikey. Remember, if you have any requests, please let me know. Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =

(edited 02.24.2014)


End file.
